


Blue

by Reichan12



Category: heysayjump
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichan12/pseuds/Reichan12
Summary: “My favorite flower is hydrangea.Did you know that hydrangea was first discovered here in Japan?But the name of it is Greek.Hydrangea means 'water vessel' referring to its shape.Each color of hydrangea has its own meaning but I think blue hydrangea is the most stunning although its symbol isn’t that nice though.Blue hydrangea signifies frigidity and apology.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/gifts).



> Hello receiver!I hope you're happy with this fic.I tried referring to your preference as much as possible.This may have lots of errors as this is my first time writing fic in my entire life.I apologise beforehand but please let me know what you think.^_^

“Isnt that Yaotome-san from One Ok Rock”

“Where?”

“That guy on a black denim jacket”

Upon hearing the gossips around the arrival area of the airport,he hurriedly exited the lobby carrying his suitcase.

“Wait,Yaotome-san let us interview you for a sec”

“Yaotome-san”

He continued running away from the reporters and felt relieved when he saw the exit.

‘Shit’

Hikaru cursed upon realizing that there are more reporters waiting for him outside of the arrival area.

“There he is,Yaotome-san please wait” and the chase continues.

“Yaotome-san,is it true that you left California abruptly in the middle of the Van’s Warped Tour to come here in Japan?”

“Is the circulating rumor true that you got in a fight with One Ok Rock’s vocalist Taka?”

“What is your purpose on coming back in Japan suddenly?”

“Is it true that the reason why you came here in Japan is because your alleged ex-lover will-“

Hikaru tried to ignore the reporters’ questions but the last one has left him felt uneasy.

“Please wait for an official statement from the band.For the meantime I am not allowed to answer your questions” and with that Hikaru sprinted away from those thirsty reporters. A taxi passed in front of him and he immediately loads his baggage and got inside.

"Yokatta"he sighed of relief."Corporate Hotel please" said he.

The journey from the airport to his hotel would probably take an hour.He lazily looked outside of the window to save himself from boredom.Nostalgia starts to hit him as he saw the structures,buildings and view on the side of the street.He surely miss Japan.As he continues to amuse himself through looking outside of the window,he noticed something from his peripheral vision.

Meiji University,the university where he and Kei first met.Kei was in Architechture department while Hikaru studies Music Production.Their memories together starts to flood his thoughts.Typical university love story.The cafeteria was fully packed at that time,Hikaru has nowhere to sit when he noticed a vacant seat acroos a guy who has a mushroom-like haircut.He approached the guy and asked his permission to take the seat across him and he agreed.They introduced theirselves to each other as they were both freshmens and has no friends yet.Turns out they have similarities when it comes to music.Alternative rock,punk,scream and emo are the genres that they mutually listen too.As time passes by,their bond grew stronger to the point where Kei would watch Hikaru’s band play on different events,places and even on bars.

‘Natsukashi na’

The ride to his hotel continued as they pass by more and more buildings.

Sunshine Park,it reads.Another wave of bittersweet memories flood Hikaru’s thoughts.

It was the park where they first had their date as couples.He could vividly remember every detail of their first date.Kei was wearing a mustard oversized sweater paired with blue denim jeans and white sneakers.They plan on spending the entire afternoon studying as their exams are approaching.As much as Hikaru do not want to spend the entire time sticking his nose on a book or something,he doesn’t have much choice.For Hikaru,being there with Kei and feeling the presence of each other is more than enough for him even if he has to study.It springtime when they’ve gone there.Trees and flowers were in full bloom that made the park look like a little paradise.They sat under the shade of an old oak tree.Kei’s face lit up as his favorite flowers were blooming not so far from where they are situated.

“Ne Hikaru,what are your favorite types of flowers?”Kei   
asked.

“Rose”

“How rare.Anything else?’ Kei said with a chuckle.

“Uhm nothing,I don’t know anything about flowers and stuffs”

“Do you like to hear mine?’’

“Sure,go on.”

“My favorite flower is hydrangea.Did you know that hydrangea was first discovered here in Japan?But the name of it is Greek.Hydrangea means 'water vessel' referring to its shape.Each color of hydrangea has its own meaning but I think blue hydrangea is the most stunning although its symbol isn’t that nice though.Blue hydrangea signifies frigidity and apology.”

“Hmmm” Hikaru replied signaling Kei to go on.

“Of course,I also have honorable mentions for my favorite flower list,blue poppies comes second it is Bhutan's national flower.Third would be Campanula which has a common name of bellflower.Its name derived from Latin which means “little bells”-“

“Hai,hai I get it you like flowers that much, seriously are you sure you're an architect not a florist?”

“Should I take that as an insult or complement?”

“Take it any way you like”

They both laughed at their own bickering.

“Sir we're here.”

Hikaru was brought back to his senses when the taxi came to a halt,notifying him that they have arrived.He paid his bill and unloaded his suitcase and headed in side the lobby of the hotel.His check-in took a couple of minutes when a hotel staff escorted him to his room.It was rather a normal room.Well lit and clean.He put his suitcase aside and jumped on the bed.Jetlag and fatigue are still lingering into him that he fell asleep immediately.Two hours had passed when Hikaru was awakened by a loud ringing of his phone.

Takaki-san,it reads

“Yaotome-san? Have you arrived yet?”

“Yes I just stayed a little while in my hotel room,still got jetlag and stuffs”

“Hai wakarimashita,I just want to remind you that the ceremony would start at exactly 4 pm.We'd highly appreciate your presence here.”

“Thank you I'd be there in a bit”

Hikaru hung up and checked the time on his phone.2:30 pm. He still has an hour and a half to waste.He got up from bed and thought about what he would do next.He thought of eating but scratched the idea because his flight caused him nausea.Taking a hot shower would probably make him feel better.So he did.He got out of the shower 15 minutes later and prepared his suit for the ceremony.It was a simple black with white shirt and black tie underneath.He just got done dressing up and headed outside of the hotel.

“Yuquan Institute Nozawa Hall"

He quickly got inside of the cab and sat near the window.His phone lit up,notifying him that he received an email from their recording company.Ignoring the email,Hikaru checked the time once again,3:20 it reads.He shoved his phone back to his suit and amused himself with the view of the city outside of the window.It is autumn in Japan.Yellow ,orange and red leaves painted the trees.People were mostly wearing trench coats,plaided longsleeves ,scarves and boots.Most plant were withered and leaves discolored.It was a gloomy view but oddly beautiful.He saw couples holding hands as the autumn breeze is quite chilly.Something loud caught his attention,an ambulance speeding its way through the road.As he followed the ambulance,his eyes landed on a very significant place.Setagaya Memorial Hospital.The place where he and Kei had their first major fight.

As much as he doesn’t want to remember any of those memories,he can't help but have flashbacks of those.

“Why are you with him!You know how much I despise that guy!”Hikaru exclaimed.He saw Yuya and Kei walking outside of the hospital and talking to each other.

“Hikaru please let’s take this somewhere,you're embarrassing me.” Kei pleaded.

“Embarassing my ass,I should’ve known better.Tell me Kei,how long have you been sneaking into my back?Huh,tell me!”

“Yaotome stop,it's not what you think I was just accompanying Kei.There's nothing going on between us.”Takaki decided to butt in.

‘'Accompanying?Kei?Are you his boyfriend?and for all we know you like Kei,sorry Takaki I had him first!”Hikaru grabbed Kei's wrist tightly and dragged him away from Takaki.

“Hikaru let me go,let me go” Kei struggled like a child on Hikaru's grip.His boyfriend is too strong so his struggling can't do that much.Hikaru continues to walk away from Takaki when Kei forcefully yanked his wrist away from his boyfriend.

“Yaotome-san stop,you're hurting Kei” Takaki pleaded.

“You stay out of this” Hikaru threatened Takaki.Takaki slowly backed away as the Hikaru continued dragging Kei away from him.

“Hikaru stop I have to tell you something” Kei stopped walking and struggled mire to Hikaru's grip.

“No Kei,not unless we're away from that basta-“

“Hikaru,I'm breaking up with with you”

“What?”

“I said I'm breaking up with you”

“But why?Is it because of that bastard Takaki?Are you seriously throwing our realtionship away because of the guy!?”

“Hikaru you don’t understand"

“I DO,I really do understand this very well Kei.You're leaving because of that guy“ Hikaru's anger and shock got the best of him as he started spitting words that he'll soon regret.

“No it’s not what you think” Kei pleaded for Hikaru to listen to him as his tears starts to well up on his Kei.

“I can’t tell you as to why I'm breaking up with you,I can’t not yet.” Kei averted his gaze on the ground.He can’t see his boyfriend like this.

“Why?Kei,why?Am I not good enough?I've tried my best to be the best partner for you.I’ve declined an offer on being a in a band in Hollywood just to be with you.I can’t leave you here, that’s why.I don’t want to leave you,please don’t do this to me.Why can’t you-“

“Enough” Hikaru was immediately cut off from his words as Kei raised his voice on him.His eyes dilated as tears starts to well up on his eyes.

“I just,want you to leave me right now.I don't think it’s the best for us to stay together.”

“Kei,I'm sorry.I promise I won’t yell at you anymore.Kei,please let me make it up to you."

“Gomen Hikaru,we're over.”

And with that Kei ran unto Takaki who was still standing by the hospitals entrance.Kei grabbed Takaki hand as they sprinted towards the road.

A loud ringtone snapped Hikaru back to his senses.Takaki is calling him,again.

“Hello”

“Yaotome-san,where are you now?We're about to start at 20 minutes from now”

“I'm on my way just probably a couples of blocks from   
there”

“Ok see you when you arrived”

“Yes”

Hikaru opened his phone and searched for the nearest flowershop around.He found one just three blocks away from where they are.

“Excuse me sir can we drop by at the nearest flower shop around here?”

“Yes sir”

“Thank you”

He stepped inside of the cab once again and continued his way on his destination.

As he got out of the cab,the façade of the hall greeted him with various flower arrangements and a few signage that is adorned with laces.Kei' mom,upon seeing Hikaru gestured him to go inside of the hall.Everyone inside of the hall are all either formal or traditional attires.Suits for male and kimono for female.A few acquaintances talked to him here and there when his peripheral caught Takaki's figure.Takaki’s talking to Kei's father on the farthest right of the hall.Hikaru excused himself and walk up to Takaki.

“Takaki”

“Yaotome” both of them shook hands.

“I thought you weren’t coming” Takaki's voice is a bit nasally and muffled, he sounds sick

“Why wouldn’t I?”Hikaru chuckled a little to ease the tension.

“How’s life in California?”

“Good,tiresome but I was able to enjoy it."

“Good for you”

There was a moment of silence for the both of them as the two men faced the altar infront of them.It was decorated with white lilies and chrysanthemum, beautifully arranged in the middle of the altar.Poppies and bellflowers surrounded the whole altar as they were placed at the far center.The flower arrangements were accentuated with ribbons and laces.The sight of the altar made Hikaru grip his newly bought flowers tightly,it was Kei's favorite flower but it wasn’t there.

“So you've realized now,why Kei wants to break up with you so suddenly” Takaki faced Hikaru once again.

“As clear as the day”

“Any regrets?”

“You already know the answer to that” Hikaru crossed his arms on his chest and breathed deeply.

“How about you,Takaki?How are you feeling about this?” Hikaru questioned the man beside him.

“Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?”

Astounded,Hikaru faced Takaki.

“Ne Takaki,is it too late to give this to Kei?”Hikaru implied,showing Takaki his blue hydrangeas.

"I think so,but Kei would still appreciate those blue hydrangeas you got for him.”

Hikaru just replied with a weak smile.

“Is it okay to give this to him for the last time?"

“Go ahead” Takaki permitted

Hikaru climbed the small flight of stairs to the altar.

*Flashback*

They just got done their sound check for their performance this evening.Hikaru exited the stage and goes back to their tour bus,grabbing a water bottle and checking his phone.He received a mail from an anonymous sender.He’s hesitant to check it first but his curiosity got the best of him.

Anonymous

Hikaru omedetou,I'm glad you became the bassist of One Ok Rock.Isn’t that your biggest dream?I'd be happy to see you perform on various countries,touring.I'm sorry I have to break up with you,but it was for your own good ne?If we haven’t broken up,you wouldn’t be what you are right now so its like a blessing in disguise.These past few months has been tough for me,good thing Takaki is here.From the first day of the therapy up to the last one he's been by my side.Be sure to thank Takaki for my sake okei?You understand it right?The main reason why we have to be separated?I'm terminally ill and will be dying soon so I don’t want you to burden yourself because of my loss.I know you can do more things in life without me.Having me around will just hinder you from achieving things in life because look at you now!You are Yaotome Hikaru,the bassist of the world renowned Japanese band called One Ok Rock!Uwaaaaa sugoi,I'm sure lots of fangirls would want to have you.Sorry girls I got him first hihihihi^_^But you are now allowed to date anyone as you are now as free as a bird.Still don’t forget to introduce her/him to me okei?I'm sure I'd like to meet the person who'd make you happy someday.Be sure to include Japan in your tourlist okei?Many of our colleagues wound be psyched to see you performing in stage.If you've received this mail,I'm probably dead by now don’t cry ne?Your face looks uglier when you cry you'd probably look like this~_~ uwaaaa hontoni busu.Demo ne, up until my last breathing you'd always be the one for me.Take care always and please forgive Takaki he was an accomplice of mine,he has nothing to do with our break up.I gotta go now,I still have to fit suits for my funeral,I wonder if I'd look good lying on that coffin.Bye-bee

Yours and yours only,  
Inoo?Okei!

Impossible.

This can’t be.

That's what he thought.He immediately called Takaki to confirm.

“Hello,Yaotome-san?” Takaki answered in a nasally voice while sniffing.A clear evidence that he is crying.

“Takaki-san is it true that,I-I've received an email today that-that says”

“Ah,finally you've recived it.Yes Yaotome-san.Kei's gone.”Takaki’s trying his best to fake his voice,masking it in a joyful tone.

Hikaru hang up.

He's lost at words.

Eveeything starts to slowly sink in into his head.Kei's gone.I'm not there by his side when he died.He broke up with me so that I'd pursue my dreams in Hollywood.He did everything for me,and yet here I am.Thousands of miles away from him,performing infront of a thousand crowd while he's there,lying on his death bed.

Hikaru got up quickly and booked a flight to Japan.He has to go home,no matter what it takes.

*end of flashback*

Hikaru smiled and caressed the white coffin below him.There he is,his beloved Kei inside this small rectangular coffin which already has white flowers inside.

“Kei,tadaima” he placed the blue hydrangeas on top of the glass surface and hugged the wooden coffin.He pressed his face onto the surface as his tears starts to flow like a river.

“You're favorite blue hydrangeas.I know you love them but hate their symbol.That’s what you told me about them right? But right now,it's seems like it fits the occasion” Hikaru continued.

“Demo,you wouldn’t want to see me cry ne?You said I'd probably look like an emoji” he giggled.

“Thank you Kei,after all this time all the things that you did was for my sake.I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do something for you in return.” Hikaru stopped for a moment to supress his tears but it was of no use for his tears continued to flow onto his cheeks,falling onto his suit.

“Yaotome,the monks are here.Funeral service is about to start.”Takaki told him.

Hikaru backed away from the altar.His farewell was rather short and abrupt.He took a one last glance of the Kei's picture sitting at the very center and flashed a one last fake smile as he started to retreat and walked away from him.Takaki escorted him to the farthest side of the hall where he'd be away and unnoticeable as he silently continue his grief and sob.


End file.
